


Decoding Wave

by taynew (midnightsunwriter)



Category: PangWave - Fandom, The Gifted Series (Thai), WavePang - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, wave-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsunwriter/pseuds/taynew
Summary: Wave won't lose to anyone especially to that class eight student, Pang.





	1. Midterm Exams

**Author's Note:**

> WavePangnators let me hear you make some noise!!!!! This would most probably follow the original story of the gifted series but with my own interpretation to fit our WavePang/PangWave agenda.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> typos everywhere so i'm so sorry :((

Wave saw himself above everyone else. After all, he’s a genius. No one could match his intellect not even those dead scientists like Newton or Einstein. They’re just mortals, while he, he’s a god. His potential of controlling computers and other things associated with it will lead him into becoming the world’s super power.

Everyone would bow down to him and kiss his feet. People would all be left in awe on what he could do. No one would dare call him an idiot in his presence.

There’s really only just one problem.

_Pang._

That good-for-nothing class eight and gifted student.

He was at the library the other day when he saw Mr. Pom and the director talking about the midterm exams. He wasn’t really actively listening until Mr. Pom mentioned Pang’s name. That triggered something within him and made him scoot a little bit closer and what he heard made his blood boil. Mr. Pom dared say that Pang was more gifted than him.

_An idiot?_

_An outcast?_

_More gifted than Wasuthorn?_

_Unacceptable._

He would show them. He would show them all. No one in this goddamned world could beat him in this game. He’d ace their midterm exams and prove Mr. Pom wrong.

So he studied. He studied so hard despite not knowing what will come out on their gifted exam. He’s going to make sure he’ll come out on top no matter what.

He was in the middle of studying when his phone vibrated and a chat from their teacher popped up and told him to go to the auditorium for the start of their midterm.

_It’s show time._

He ran to the auditorium so fast he felt like his feet and lungs would give up on him, but that’s just a small price to pay in order to be the first one to show up.

“Wasuthorn, calm down why were you even running?” Pom said, eyeing Wave’s overall appearance.

Wave was breathing heavily and sweat were running down his face when he entered the auditorium. He rummaged through his pocket to find his handkerchief and proceeded to wipe his body with it.

_Dang! Who lied to me and told me wearing a jacket while running is a very good idea?_

“Nothing, sir. I was just excited that’s why I ran,” he replied, eyes looking all over the place. When he found out he was the first one to come, he made an internal victory dance.

_Serves all these idiots right. I’m still the best gifted student in this school._

“Okay. Just go to your seat and wait for your classmates to come,” Pom pointed at Wave’s usual seat at the back.

Not long after, his classmates began to come one by one. Wave was trying to be nonchalant but a smirk began to form on his face when he saw that Pang was running late. He wasn’t being competitive but he actually felt better knowing that, as usual, Pang was being an incompetent student.

“See? We’re the last ones to arrive since you two decided to be idiots and fight on who will clean the room,” Namtarn chastised her two best friends. “Next time I’ll leave you both behind, I swear.”

Wave was stopping himself not to look but his curiosity killed him making him turn around and look at the three friends. He didn’t know what to expect but he certainly didn’t entertain the idea that he would be looking straight into Pang’s eyes.

_“He’s even more gifted than Wasuthorn”_

His fingers clenched looking for a fight but his levelheadedness overtook it and made him calm down.

_Finish this exam and come out on top. That’s the only way to prove them wrong._

“Settle down, everyone. We will now be starting our midterm exams, but first, let me introduce our director. He has something to say to all of you,” Pom’s voice echoed throughout the whole auditorium.

Wave was drowning out whatever the director was saying because he doesn’t really care. All he cared about was this examination and when it’ll be starting.

“… the one to get the most points will have the privilege to ask me anything.”

What was that? A request will be granted?

“Can I request for a gifted student to be kicked out of the program?” Wave raised his hands, excitement lacing his voice.

The director only gave him a knowing smirk but it’s enough to make Wave understand that it is possible. The thought made him look forward to this midterm exam.

Mr. Pom then began to dim out the lights and played a badly edited horror story with an equally bad voice over. He was beginning to get bored until he heard an earsplitting scream followed by something falling behind his back.

He was about to crack his neck with how fast he turned around and there he saw it, a mannequin made to look like a lifeless body.

His classmates then crowded the mannequin, looking for clues and hoping to get points. Punn was the first one awarded with it, guessing that the name was a pseudonym. But honestly, it wasn’t really surprising. A baby would’ve guessed it. Who would even name themselves A?

He was craning his neck looking for a particular person and then he saw him hunched over the dead body of A with Ohm and Namtarn at his side.

_What’s he doing?_

Wave could see him touching the mannequin as if looking for something.

_What is he trying to look?_

Wave was too focused with whatever Pang was doing, he even almost missed his classmate getting the correct answer about A being poisoned.

_So she was poisoned. Interesting._

“Mr. Pom, when you said ‘have fun exploring’, you meant we can go out of this room right?” Claire asked, using his potential on their teacher. “I knew it. Let’s go, Punn.”

_So it seemed like Claire, Punn and Mon are teaming up while the twins are with themselves again._

He looked at Pang’s group and questioning himself on why they didn’t bolt out of the door the second Claire confirmed her suspicions. And then it hit him, it’s because Pang was looking for clues. It seemed like his enemy was being resourceful and found a key at A’s jacket.

_So Pang had a brain, after all._

Wave smirked. He’s pleased to know that he won’t be winning this easily. But he would win this that’s for sure.

His walkie-talkie then began to vibrate indicating that someone was trying to answer. He clicked a button and listened to what the simpletons had found. He got a piece of paper and pen underneath his desk and began writing.

  1. _A was part of class 1._
  2. _A was working with a girl named Wipawee on pest management using a new chemical substance._
  3. _A was a student of Ms. Ladda._
  4. _Wipawee is the one bullied for being friends with A and was effectively erased from the research paper as a co-researcher._



“Aren’t you going out?”

Wave raised his hands to his lips to silent his teacher. He needed to concentrate and get all the necessary information before he heads out.

  1. _Wipawee wanted to kill everyone in school_
  2. _This is a true story_



“I got it,” Wave confidently said, standing up and readying himself to leave. There’s really only one room he needed to go.

The room was located at the second floor of the west building of Ritdha High School. Only gifted students can access the said area in hopes to bring out the students’ potentials. It wasn’t heavily guarded but it wasn’t also easily breached. A finger scanner was installed to ensure that only those selected students as well as teachers could enter the vicinity.

It’s the gifted’s computer room.

No one would’ve had the thought of going to this room except Wave. This just proved his theory that no single classmate had the same mental capacity as his. He turned on the AC to a comfortable temperature before doing his business.

_It’s okay. I still have time._

He went to one of the computer units, pressed the on button of the CPU and touched the. computer’s screen. He willed it to search the entire web with all the information installed in his brain. He can already feel himself sweating, a necessary side effect of using his potential. He began to regret on why he used it earlier that day to find out unnecessary dirt on Pang which was pointless considering he never really found anything.

Why was he even thinking of his enemy when he needed to focus on other things? He cleared his head and tried again, this time not letting his mind dwell on unimportant people.

A single article was found. It was dated June 2, 2003.

_The year the gifted class was found?_

He now had an idea on what this was all about.

He skimmed through the article and what he found piqued his interest.

_So the first gifted student was a murderer. Disgusting._

But the article made him value his gifted status more. It made him think that what Nicha did was horrid but it also alleviated her status to a higher degree.

For as long as you are better than others, then no one could touch you not even the law.

He got his walkie-talkie, which never really stopped vibrating, and listened to the voice speaking.

It was Pang.

“A never really died. She couldn’t because she had a super power. A potential. She’s also a gifted student.”

So they now know. Maybe it’s time for him to speak up.

“Guys, come back to the auditorium. A’s body isn’t here anymore.” Korn said a sense of urgency in his voice.

Maybe he’d wait for them to assemble. After all, it’s easier to control enemies once they’re contained at one place. He waited for 10 minutes before making his presence known.

“The story started on June 2, 2003 on the day of the Chemistry Olympiad awarding ceremony. Out of the blue, people began to hear a strange sound coming from the auditorium,” Wave started the story. He heard a ping indicating he gained points.

“Barely surviving, A willed herself to crawl towards the back of the auditorium and began knocking on a huge pipe,” Pang continued to the annoyance of Wave.

_So this is how you’ll play, huh? Well let’s see who among the both of us will win._

He gathered his things and went out of the computer room. He needed to go somewhere and visit a figure who became a tool in making Ritdha’s school system as it is today. “The sound they heard was a Morse which translated to T-A-N-K”

“A knew Wipawee was about to poison the entire school.”

“Knowing that someone was about to poison them, a personnel was tasked to investigate and see the entire situation.” Wave pushed the door of the library open and went directly to the Gifted section.

“The school caught Wipawee red-handed and saved the entire student body.”

Wave looked, with disgust and admiration, through Nicha’s picture hanged on the wall. “Able to save the school on time, A was lauded as a hero and was given highest honors in the school. From then on, the school established a system that separates those gifted students from ordinary ones. A is Nicha Kannula, the first gifted student.”

The midnight bell began to toll indicating the end of their midterm exams.

Wave walked back to the auditorium, confident that he won this time.

_See Mr. Pom, I am the best. Your most gifted student will be kicked out first thing tomorrow._

When he finally arrived, he walked back to his seat with a smile plastered on his face. Pang turned around and looked at him with sad eyes. Wave, in turn, gave him a questioning look. Pang just turned away when Mr. Pom began to talk. Wave didn’t have the capacity to listen any longer since he knew the entire point of it anyway.

Nicha was a murderer. Their entire class was built on criminality. His dad would’ve turned on his grave by now.

When Mr. Pom was finished he instructed all of them to go back to their room and sleep the night away. Wave stood up and was ready to leave when he caught sight of Pang still at his seat looking uneasy and not ready to go.

Wave’s heart began to ache.

He didn’t understand why, but seeing Pang unhappy made him uneasy. He slowed down his footsteps and clutched his chest.

_Why are you hurting?_

Maybe he needed to go to the clinic and get prescribed some medicine. The excitement of the entire night must have taken a toll on him or he figured this might be a new side-effect of his potential.

The nurse gave him some medicine for heart burn.

He went to the room and drank the medicine. He then changed his clothes and slept away. His sleep wasn’t peaceful. Images of Pang’s sad face kept floating on his head. He tossed and turned but to no avail.

There’s just one thing needed to be done.

He won’t let Pang get kicked out of the gifted program anymore.

The next day was entirely peaceful. Too peaceful for Wave’s liking. It’s like something was bad about to happen. Then he saw it, Namtarn’s empty seat.

“Claire, where’s Namtarn?”

“Huh?” Claire scrunched her eyebrows.

“Namtarn, where is she?” he asked again.

“I don’t know. I’m not her keeper,” She then continued to talk with Punn.

Just then a ping sounded. They all looked up at the tv screen and saw Pang’s name overtook Wave’s.

“Isn’t the exam over?” Punn asked Claire.

Claire nodded. “How did Pang get the extra points?”

Wave was shaking. How could Pang do this to him just when he was okay with the idea of not kicking him out of the class?

He went out of the classroom looking for the person he hated the most. He went to Class eight’s classroom and asked the people there but they just shook their head and said that Pang didn’t go to class yet. He went to the cafeteria and still no sign of him and just when he was about to go to the auditorium, he saw Pang conversing with Ms. Ladda. Both of them looking at each other with fire in their eyes.

Wave then knew that Pang must have known. That the extra points were given to Pang for digging more into the entire story. Wave clenched his teeth. He should’ve just said the entire story instead of keeping it to himself.

“Hey you, cheater,” Wave yelled.

Pang looked lost but Wave knew that underneath those eyes lies a monster out for Wave’s blood.

“I don’t know what you did to get the extra points,” Wave lied. “But let me assure you that no matter what, I’m still better than you.” He then pushed Pang away. Pang’s things began to scatter on the floor.

Wave helped him pick it up, but the truth is he just wanted to get a hold of Pang’s walkie-talkie to use his potential and make him listen to Pang’s conversation with the director.

“Okay. Go,” he gave Pang his things although roughly. “I’m curious to know what you want to ask the director anyway.

He ran towards the dormitory building not caring that he’ll miss a good portion of his morning class. Wave could care less. He’s a genius any way, he can just learn them on his own. But this, eavesdropping to Pang’s conversation with the director is much more important. He wanted to know. He needed to know just how bad a person Pang is. Maybe he’ll ask for Wave’s removal in class. Or worst Wave’s ejection in the school.

He hastily searched through his pocket for his room’s keys. He had a hard time finding it considering his hands were shaking.

_Just when I’m trying to hurry things like this just happens._

There. He found it. He was inserting the key to the keyhole when it dropped to the ground. Wave was about to pull his hair in frustration.

He hated this day.

He hated it.

He hated Pang for making him like this.

When he had unlocked his room, he bolted towards his computer set. Thankfully he forgot to turn it off or he’ll have waited for a couple of minutes for it to reboot.

  
He touched his headphones and wielded it to connect to Pang’s walkie-talkie.

“We have a teaching in Buddhism about the four lotus flowers. It says that no matter how we try to cultivate them, inferior people will always be jealous of those superior than them.”

Wave was confused. Why are they talking about Buddhism? Shouldn’t they be talking about Pang’s request? Was he late? Was he about to get kicked out?

“But no matter what. This is still wrong. Nicha killed Wipawee.”

“And so? Should I end Nicha’s bright future just because of an ordinary person?”

“So you mean to say that you are willing to sacrifice an entire student body just to keep a bunch of us gifted students?”

“Let’s just say that, gifted students like you will lead these ordinary ones to a better and brighter future.”

So Pang didn’t make a request and just talked with the director about an incident that happened years ago. Typical Pang and his self-righteousness, it will really take him to places.

 “Let’s just end this discussion. And by the way I appointed you as the new head student.”

Is the director even real? Wave never gave his resignation from his post. How could he kick him out just like that? After all he’s done with Korn’s slip-up with that Journalist student. It was unfair.

Wave was so lost in his own thoughts, he forgot to turn off his potential.

“I know you were listening, Wasuthorn. At first I thought you were the most gifted student in class but you actually stooped low and eavesdropped just because you lost. You disappoint me. You better make up for this.”

Wave was now clutching his earphones tightly, too angry with what the director had said. It’s true he is the most gifted.

He is.

He is.

No one could doubt it.

He yanked his earphones from his head and threw it to the ground. He grabbed his CPU and flung it across the room. He punched his monitor and threw all his books outside his window. He screamed at the top of his lungs, too frustrated with everything that went on with his life.

_I’ll show them._

_I’ll show them all._

Wave is the best. No one could beat him. Pang is just another Ms. Nara. He’s out there about to ruin Wave’s life.

_Ms. Nara._

_Ms. Nara._

_It’s all her fault._

_She did this._

_She did this to me._

“Where is it? Where? I was certain I brought it with me,” Wave was looking through boxes and boxes of his things. Not minding that his right arm was bleeding profusely.

He was rummaging through his last box and was about to give up when he saw it. A small box with the logo of a well-known computer company printed on top of it.

He opened the box carefully and saw an almost new laptop. He hadn’t touched it since that day but maybe this will be the best time to open it again.

_So I was a disappointment? Let me disappoint you some more._

He turned the laptop on and touched its screen telling the device to do his bidding. Almost like magic, the screen flashed different kinds of codes.

And just like that he was able to hack into the school’s records.

“Let me see, who among these class eight students needed a grade boost,” Wave was scrolling through names and saw Pang’s, he was itching to make all Pang’s grades zero but it’ll be futile since it will be directly traced to him, so he scrolled some more and when he hit the bottom of the page a name appeared. Narak Thanatsaran.

He was scrolling through the girl’s personal information when his hand touched the girl’s email address and almost immediately he was connected. And that’s when he knew his potential has finally fully developed.

_No perfect timing than today._

He closed the school records and began to use his potential all throughout the night for something Ritdha High School had never seen nor heard before.


	2. First Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the gifted finally ended and i'm sad. i'm goingto miss everyone especially pangwave. i hope they give us a season 2 in 2020.
> 
>  
> 
> as usual not proofread.

“I need all of these things Mr. Pom. I actually noticed that after the midterms my potential finally fully developed. It would be a shame if I won’t use it to the best of my abilities,” Wave convinced their teacher.

It had been three days since midterms happened and Wave hadn’t calmed down. Not one bit. He’s going to destroy this school with his own hands using the school’s money. It would be the best revenge.

He was now in contact with Narak using the game he had created. He downloaded it in her phone using the girl’s email and contact number. The girl uninstalled it a couple of times until Wave had had enough and made his game uninstallable. For his first level, Wave instructed Narak to disguise as him and steal the school’s old generator. He even instructed her to pose in front of one of the CCTVs installed in the room.

He could now very well imagine Mr. Pom’s distress in knowing that one of his students was being a juvenile. Wave wanted them to doubt him, to make him their first suspect, to always be on his tail. After all, robbery in broad daylight was the most exciting.

“I can downgrade some of the specifications if you like,” he tried to bargain.

Mr. Pom looked at the list again and heaved a great sigh. “No. Nothing can come in the way of you developing your potential. I’ll see what I can do. I’d talk to the director just to give you what you want.”

“Thank you, Mr. Pom,” he gave him a polite smile. He couldn’t be cheeky or else Mr. Pom will know that he’s about to plan something.

He needed to be stealthy. Make them doubt him but still won’t do anything until the last minute. Not until Wave already destroyed the school they have built for so long.

He stood up and was ready to leave when their adviser’s room opened and Pang went inside. Wave tried to calm himself down. He will destroy this boy in due time. He looked at Pang in the eye and gave a scoff, Pang, on the other hand, was trying to not look at him in the face.

_What’s wrong with him?_

He shook his head and left not forgetting to close the door. He then began to smile. He couldn’t wait for next week.

-

Wave was at the rooftop, breathing the cold afternoon air when all of a sudden he heard a creaking sound. He looked at the rooftop’s door and saw Namtarn getting in. It’s the first time he saw Namtarn without Ohm or Pang with her. The three of them became inseparable ever since the gifted class started.

“What are you doing here?” Wave asked, tilting his head to the side.

Namtarn held on to the railing and looked at the view. “I’m trying to breath some fresh air.”

“It must’ve been exhausting having two annoying vermin at your side all the time,” Wave joked. He had always liked Namtarn. She’s quiet and reserved but headstrong. She’s got few of the traits he really liked. Too bad she preferred the company of idiots.

Namtarn laughed. “It really isn’t that bad once you get used to it.” Namtarn was clutching the handrails tightly; too tightly enough to make Wave realized she wanted to say something.

“What is it? What do you want to ask?”

Namtarn bit her lower lip making her seemingly unsure. “Isn’t it lonely? Not having any friends? You know you can always come and talk to me about anything.”

Wave looked at the setting sun, its deep orange hue bathing the whole school. “It really isn’t that bad once you get used to it.” He repeated her earlier answer. “Why, do you want to be my friend?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Of course. I’ve always wanted to be your friend, you know?”

“But you’re friends with Pang.” Namtarn’s face fell with Wave’s statement.

“No matter. I will still make you my friend.”

“How?” Wave crossed his arms.

Namtarn pointed to several piled up wooden boxes. “Let’s sit there and tell each other’s stories.”

Wave shook his head but still somehow followed Namtarn.

“Okay, I’ll go first. My dad died when I was still ten. He was walking home late because he was finishing some work at his office when out of nowhere several men ganged up on and killed him. My mom got devastated she began to control my whole life. Almost like wanting for me to not get out of her sights even for just a second.” Namtarn looked at Wave a sad smile painted on her face. “You might be wondering on how I was still able to enroll here despite her attitude. Well, it was really simple. I never told her I would, I asked my grandparents to sign the waiver and by the time she knew it I was packing my bags and ready to go.”

This is something new to Wave, he knew Namtarn was stubborn but he never knew she would go to such lengths to get what she wanted. He figured out that you never truly know a person if you never bothered to talk to them.

“I know I was being a bad daughter, but I couldn’t help it. I need to get away and try to live my life on my own. I once told Pang and Ohm that I wanted to live a dangerous life because I’ve never really experienced it.” She looked down and began to rub the soles of her shoes on the cemented ground. “Do you think I’m a bad daughter, Wave?”

The question caught him off-guard. He couldn’t answer. He didn’t know. His parents died when he was still 13 and he never really truly bonded with them since they we’re both busy with work and trying to make ends meet.

“I wanted to answer you but I don’t really know what to say. Maybe there are things that only you can answer.”

“Maybe,” Namtarn agreed. “But I want to know the answer as soon as possible. Okay, you next.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Anything.”

Should he trust her? Should he tell her the thing that he had kept for a while? The thing that made Wave distance himself from people and made him distrust them?

Maybe it’s time to let go of his past. Maybe Namtarn would understand his pain.

“When I was still in grade eight, I once made a research paper on the rooftop.”

“Really? In grade eight? That’s so awesome.”

Wave hummed. “I was doing it for a scholarship competition conducted by the Ministry of Education. But I wasn’t alone, I had someone overseeing my entire progress.” he held on to the box he was sitting. Waves and waves of locked up memories assaulting him all at once.

“I was with my teacher, her name was Ms. Narra. She was great, she believed in me when nobody else would. Believed in my capabilities and saw through my reserved personality. She made me confident in my ability, made me love computers. Every day with her seemed almost magical I never really wanted it to end. I wanted to be successful because of her.” Wave smiled, a sad one.

“Do you like her?”

“Why do you think that?”

“I saw you smiling while you were talking about her. It’s okay, though no need to be shy. We all have someone we adored matter of fact I know someone.” Namtarn abruptly cut what she was about to say and stood up. “We should get going its already dark. Ohm and Pang might be looking for me.”

“Wait,” he took hold of her hands. “You were about to say something before you stood up.”

“Was I?” Namtarn looked uneasy, like someone had caught her doing bad things.

“Never mind. We should go,” he stood up and dusted his back.

They were laughing and talking about ordinary things when they saw that four people were waiting for them at the foot of the staircase. They hastily made their way down.

“Namtarn,” Pang looked betrayed. “Wave, where were you? I held a meeting and only the two of you didn’t show up.”

“I told you I’ll be making my Math paper, I got bored so I went to the rooftop and found Wave there. We were only talking, nothing more.” Namtarn said defensively.

“Why were you looking for us, is the meeting that important?” Wave knew what this was all about. They were on his heels now. The game has finally started.

“Someone stole a generator from the Home Economics Room, was it you who did it?” Ohm said straightforwardly.

“I didn’t steal anything,” It’s true. He didn’t steal anything, he asked someone to steal it for him. “You can ask Claire here if I was lying.” Claire shook her head.

He had known this loophole in Claire’s potential for a while already. As long as he looked confident enough, his real emotions wouldn’t show. Her potential was looking through someone’s body language and heart rate. It won’t show what the other person was truly thinking about. Maybe in the future she’ll be able to do that, but not right now when it wasn’t fully developed yet.

“See? Maybe give me solid proofs before you accused me of something.” He walked away. “Namtarn, let’s go. You told me you want to dress up my wound, right?”

Namtarn slowly walked towards him but not without looking at the four people they left behind.

“Maybe you were a little harsh back there, Wave. Especially with Pang,” Namtarn drawled. They were at the clinic with Namtarn tending his wounds.

Wave stiffened, the antiseptic stinging his wound. “They did it first, I just defended myself.”

“You’re right but,” Namtarn said, taping and gauzing his wound. “They only care about you, you know? We’re your fellow classmates. We look out for each other.”

Care?

No one cared about Wave and the only person he truly cared about betrayed him and used him for her personal gains.

“I need to go. It’s getting late,” Wave informed Namtarn, standing up.

“Wait,” Namtarn took hold of his arm. She walked to a nearby cabinet, opened it and put several medicines, gauze and antiseptic into a small plastic bag. She gave it to Wave. “Here, take these. You can use them to clean your wound.”

“Thanks.” He walked back to his room.

The darkness and silence that consumed him when he entered his room comforted Wave. This is his sanctuary. His own self is his only home.

He went straight to his study table and opened the laptop perched on top of it. Several codes welcomed him, he touched its screen and told it to display the thing he had been busy preparing.

The screen showed a black and blue website embedded with pixelated words and logos, somehow like a 90s PlayStation game interface. The director dared call him childish, Wave wanted him to see just how far his childishness could take him. Wave got his phone from his pocket, unlocked it and made it display the same thing as what was in his laptop. He needed to contact Narak and gave her another order before he formally starts the game a few days from now.

_Gather 10 friends and destroy the administrator’s office. Grade in English Language will be increased by 50 percent._

It’s the perfect opportunity he’d been waiting for Ms. Ladda just went away and joined a teacher’s conference. It would be great to see the face she’s about to make once she got hold that her beloved office had been ransacked. Wave thought that the teacher deserved it for always being harsh to the students. And the way she just let Wipawee’s death slide didn’t bode well with Wave.

His phone created a musical sound indicating that Narak finished her task.

_People would really do anything just to get high grades. How sad._

He’s now reminded of Wipawee’s death and how everything started to go all spiraling down for her. Wave could not help but compare it to his own. Teachers called him stupid because they were all jealous he’s smarter than them; classmates looked at him condescendingly because he was different; and his grandparents always getting angry at him for the littlest things and blaming him for things out of his control.

At first, Wave thought he was Nicha. There were similarities between the both of them. They were both geniuses, always above the class and have been granted a potential that only selected people had been given.

But.

That’s it. That’s where their similarities ended. Nicha need not struggle. She was loved. She was greatly cared for and escaped the possibility of ever paying for what she had done.

And then it hit him

Maybe he was Wipawee and Wipawee was him. They were connected and the same. They had continuously struggled to be better but were always barred by everyone. Always compared to others no matter how hard they tried. Their only difference was that Wave was a little bit smarter than her. And he would make sure he would go down and take everyone with him.

Especially the director.

Especially Pang.

Pang. How he hated him. He’s the embodiment of the person he despised the most. He’s stupid and a good for nothing, but everybody cared about him. Everybody loved him despite all his flaws and all his shortcomings. He’s got everything that Wave didn’t friends, parents and the acknowledgement of the director.

Wave closed his laptop and called it a night. He needed to wake up early to get the new set of computers he ordered from Mr. Pom. He would go to that abandoned attic he saw yesterday and start assembling the computers for his master plan.

-

There’s something going on between all his gifted classmates, they were all busy chatting with each other. It wouldn’t have been obvious if Punn wasn’t on his phone, the guy always listened to the teacher’s discussion.

He needed to know what they’re up to.

He looked at his phone and saw that there weren’t new messages coming from their class’ group chat.

_So they’re already suspecting me._

He looked at Namtarn and thought that maybe she’d be down on his side. Although they had not talked again face to face, they had been conversing with each other quite a lot on LINE. He thought Namtarn understood him, in more ways others couldn’t and that made him like her more. So he hacked into her phone and tried to snoop on into everyone’s conversation.

_Ohm: Punn can copy Wave._

_Claire: Shut up, Ohm._

_Pang: Are you sure it’s not Wave?_

_Namtarn: Let me do some investigation on him._

Wave wasn’t really surprise any more, people just keep on disappointing him. He thought he had found a friend in Namtarn but turned out she was like everyone else.

_Investigate me, then._

Wave hurriedly left for the door, knowing that Namtarn was at his heels, he knew where he had to go. He walked further down the hall until he’s at the foot of a familiar staircase. He went up and opened the door for the rooftop. He’s going to make his confession but he won’t let Namtarn get away with it.

“Hey, Wave,” Namtarn called for him.

Wave turned around and faked a surprise when he saw her. “What are you doing here?”

“I just want to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“Nothing,” she walked closer towards him.

“You want to talk to me about nothing?”

She became silent after that. Wave figured out that she didn’t know how to breach the subject so Wave’s about to help her. “Hey, Namtarn.”

She hummed, indicating that she’s listening.

“Do you want to know how it all ended between me and Ms. Narra?”

She didn’t answer so Wave continued, “After we finished my project, Ms. Narra distanced herself from me. I was thoroughly confused so I went to the teacher’s office and asked her the reason why. She said that it’s because the school’s been very suspicious about our closeness and asked her to put some distance between us. I was frustrated because people are really out there stopping us from being happy.”

He looked away from her and started looking at the view below them. “I held her hand and was about to kiss her when all of a sudden one of the teachers came to the office and saw what I was about to do. Our relationship was shaken to the core and no matter how hard I explained no one would hear my side. Eventually, Ms. Narra got dismissed from the school and then she was out of my life.”

“Do you know how hurt I was that no one would believe me?” he asked her. “How about you, Namtarn, do you believe me when I say I didn’t do it? That it wasn’t me who stole that item from the Home Economics Room?”

“Yes,” she said. “I believe you, Wave.”

_What a liar._

He opened his phone and read through the ‘No Wave Group Chat’, “At ten thirty a.m. you sent a text to a group chat I wasn’t part of. You want to know what you sent? Well let me read it for you, ‘Let me do some investigation on him’”

“Wave,” Namtarn looked guilty.

“Do you want to know something else? No, I wasn’t the one who stole the generator but I was the one who asked another student to steal it. And as what you have might have now guessed, yes, it was me who hacked the school records.” He began to walk away. Namtarn held on to his hand.

Wave was about to yank his hand away when he saw Namtarn’s state.

_What’s happening to her?_

“Why did you do it, Wave?” Namtarn said, her left hand holding her temple.

“Did you read through me? Stop it. Stop it, Namtarn,” he begged.

“Why, Wave?”

“Because she betrayed me. I trusted her but she betrayed me. She made me look like a fool. She passed my work and told everyone that it was her thesis when it was all mine. It was my hard work,” Wave cried, finally telling the truth. “So I did what I had to do. I exposed her to the entire school. That she was a liar. She bought her diploma.”

“But it’s wrong, Wave,” Namtarn looked like she was about to pass out.

“What’s wrong with getting even? I’m just making sure that I’m never going to lose to pieces of shit like you.” Wave pushed her, making her fall to the ground.

Wave bolted for the door and locked it. He peeled the gauze he had put on earlier that day and threw it to the ground.

He had some work to do

**Author's Note:**

> i really tried my best. i'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on twitter @singtos_ lets talk about pangwave or pluemon or taynew or peraya or offgun!!
> 
>  
> 
> i dedicate this fic to mel, tris, diana and all the wavepang/pangwavenators out there


End file.
